


the lost and found

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Play, Awkward Angry Nerds Boning, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, its bad okay, this has a bad porno premise setup okay, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: What Fukawa loses and what Ishimaru finds, and what this leads to them doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this  
> the most bullshit thing  
> i dont even know what this premise is supposed to be  
> #TeamTakasOverwhelmingHumiliationKink  
> seriously just don't read this

It’s not the sort of thing he normally finds when he’s looking around. He’s used to finding junk that needs to be picked up and properly disposed of all the time, and he’s always quick to chide the others while taking care of it, but this...this is something  _ very _ different. Ishimaru pulls his hand back into his shirt so that he can pick it up with his uniform sleeve, and, rather than searching for the perpetrator like he would ordinarily do, he hurries back to his room, face flushed, praying that he doesn’t run into anyone on the way.

Fortunately, he manages to avoid everyone and close the door behind him without incident, and he sits the object down on his desk, studying it. He shouldn’t know what this is. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that he  _ shouldn’t _ have any idea what this is, but, then again, he supposes he isn’t naive. In fact, if only knowing what it is were the only problem, he might not be so worried right now, but it’s the tightness in his chest that he got when he first realized what it was, the strange feeling of anticipation, of... _ familiarity _ .

He can hardly breathe right now, and, even though he doesn’t know why, he gets this  _ feeling _ that he more than knows what it is that he’s looking at. He gets this feeling that this is something he  _ wanted _ to find all along, and no matter how he tries, he can’t get his blush to fade, or the strange mixture of humiliation and excitement to leave. What on earth has come over him?

He has no reason to feel this way, having never had  _ any _ need of something like this before, but he keeps staring at the vibrator anyway, and the feeling of familiarity doesn’t fade.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he tries looking away, realizing that just sitting there staring at it isn’t going to help anything. Ishimaru has always thought himself better than things like that, and even if he were to do something like pleasuring himself, it wouldn’t be like  _ that _ . He shouldn’t know that  _ that _ is an option for guys in the first place, and he’s honestly appalled that he does. More than that, he’s appalled that he recognizes the feeling creepy over him, the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, the growing agitation.

What he needs to do is get out of his room and get rid of this and pretend that he never found it. He supposes he can let this slide and not confront anyone about this, just as long as it means that he can forget about this. Just this once, he can let something slide, and everything will be just fine.

He lays down on his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow, his breathing growing more and more erratic. If he gives in...if he actually  _ does _ something about this, then he’s going to feel like he’s failed himself, and he’ll be giving in to feelings that shouldn’t be there in the first place, because he shouldn’t react this way upon finding such a strange object around school. Clenching his fists, balling the sheets around him up in his hands, he grits his teeth and  _ promises _ himself he won’t do anything of the sort.

But then he fidgets, again and again, until he’s grinding his body against his mattress, and the sensation is enough to cause tears to prick at the corners of his eyes. He  _ needs _ this, he needs this far more than he should, and, whether he likes it or not, he’s going to give in. In an instant, he’s sat back up and unfastened his pants, and he hesitates for a moment before deciding to undress completely. Better to not risk making a mess of his clothes, but the time it takes to fold everything leaves him aching with need. Somehow, he cannot successfully talk himself out of this in the meantime.

At first, he just wants to use his hand, and do this as quickly as possible. The first touch is enough to cause him to gasp out, and as he begins to work his hand up and down, it isn’t long until he’s got a frantic rhythm going, panting and whimpering. He bites his lip to try to keep himself quiet, not wanting to do anything to tip any passersby off. It’s far too easy for him to get into the swing of things, even though he’s definitely never done anything like this before, but then, it must just be instinctive.

At first, he’s too blinded by his own pleasure to really think about it, but fantasies soon creep in, images that he can’t make sense of at first. And, even when he can, he can’t understand why it is that these sorts of images are what get him going, but he closes his eyes and he sees a girl- a plain one, so perhaps someone he saw on the street once, or just a person his mind created- and her face slowly twists into a wicked sort of smile.

He imagines her taunting him for how much he needs it, insulting him playfully, making him grovel in front of her, only to step on his back in return. Things get more and more intense as the fantasies go on, and, no matter what he thinks about, there is always one common theme: humiliation. Finally, it escalates to the point that he fantasies about her taking the toy and turning it on, working it inside of him and calling him names, making fun of him for wanting something like this.

He rises on shaky legs, picks up the toy, carries it to the bathroom, and washes it off in the sink before looking for something to use as lubricant. He really, really doesn’t want to use it, but he does anyway.

~X~

It’s all he can do to try and act natural after all that he’s done during his time by himself. He’s even more stiff than usual, and can’t bring himself to make eye contact with anything. Really, it’s probably obvious, but he isn’t the only one acting off, and that takes the attention away from him, for the most part. Fukawa has been tense and on edge all morning, to the point that she’s snapping even more often.

“Are you sure nothing’s bothering you?” asks Asahina, even after the others have deemed her a lost cause.

“I-it’s nothing!” she replies quickly. “I mean, I’m sure whoever  _ did it _ will know, b-but for the rest of you, it’s nothing!”

“What does that even mean?”

“As if I’m going to tell you! J-just...whichever one of you it was...you’d better give it back,” she says with a scowl.

“Did you lose something?” Naegi asks.

“M-maybe I did. Or maybe...someone took it!” She clenches her fists, looking so frustrated that she’s near tears, and she turns on her heel and hurries off. The others start quietly talking amongst themselves, most in amusement, wondering what she’s lost. All except for Ishimaru, who has gone completely pale, because he has a good idea what it is she’s talking about.

~X~

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do now. After he excused himself, he went back to his room to clean the toy and hide it in a pocket, but it’s not like he can just return it to her room. She’s in there right now, and even when she’s gone, even if her room isn’t locked, going into someone’s room without permission is breaking and entering!

And picking something like this up and using it is definitely stealing, and no matter how he overthinks, he can’t convince himself that he was actually confiscating it, that his heart was in the right place. Hearing her talk, he was reminded of the fact that he  _ stole _ something, and, adding that to everything else he’s done, leaves him feeling so guilty that he can’t stand it.

But what is he going to do now? He can’t think of any way to get it into her room without causing problems, which means he’ll have to leave it somewhere outside of her room. Perhaps he could leave it right aside, knock, and run for his life? It’s likely that she might still catch him, but it’s the only idea he has, so he reaches in his pocket, pulling it out and debating.

That’s when Fukawa opens her door and catches him standing there, her vibrator in hand.

“I-it was you!” she shrieks, and even points accusingly, and he knows that he’s absolutely doomed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is a really fucking lackluster chapter after waiting so long to update it, sorry it's fucking terrible, i tried to keep it true to character but then they didn't make progress, so i made them make progress but it's still  
> anyway since it fits the theme of 'toys' i meant to write this in october for that theme in kinktober

Ishimaru is so panicked that he can’t quite form a sentence, stammering, “N-n-no, this isn’t...I-I’m not, I-I only...wh-what happened was...was...F-Fukawa, I…”

“That’s...that’s enough out of you!” she exclaims. “I-I know what I’m looking at, and you’re the g-guilty party if I ever saw one! Y-you creep! You pervert! You...c-creepy pervert!”

Her voice grows louder and louder with each accusation, and he can’t get a word in edgewise until she says, “N-now...just what do you have to say for yourself?!”

“I didn’t steal it!” he says earnestly, because, at the very least, that is completely true. “I was...only tidying up when I discovered it, and I’d planned to confiscate it! A-after all, something like that is completely indecent to own,  _ especially _ while at school! But you...I...was moved, so I decided to return it to you!” Once again, not an entire lie.

She pauses, a dark look on her face, looking around before hissing, “J-just come inside, already!” On the one hand, he wants to deny her request; after all, he can’t be alone with a girl in her bedroom, but, then again, he’d rather no one come by and overhear.

So he does as she says, and she closes the door behind them. Once that’s done, she says, “D-do you expect me to believe a half-assed excuse l-like that?!”

“But it’s the truth!” Mostly.

“F-fess up, you perv, I know you’re hiding something!”

“You should be grateful I was willing to look the other way this once, and not dispose of s-such...such an indecent object!”

“I’m n-not grateful, I’m just suspicious! B-because there’s no reason for you to do that unless...unless you’re hiding something! Creepy p-pervert!”

With the way she’s glaring at him, her face growing darker and darker with each word, he finds himself shaking. He’s already not a terribly good liar, seeing no reason to tell anything but the truth, and this is only making it worse for him. “I really don’t think…”

“O-oh my god!” she cries out suddenly. “Y-y-you...you didn’t just  _ steal _ it...y-you...u-u-u-used it! D-didn’t you?!”

“H-how could you accuse me of something like that?!” But, already, he can feel himself going beat red, and he can’t maintain eye contact, or stand still, or do anything at all to convince her that she’s wrong, and Fukawa lets out a shriek of horror.

“D-disgusting! I kn- _ knew _ it! I knew y-you were a creep! O-oh, yeah,  _ sure _ , y-you act all high and mighty, but underneath that, you’re just a gr-great, big perv! I-i-it’s all so obvious now!” She looks at him like she wants to spit in his face, and he doesn’t know why he suddenly thinks he wouldn’t mind that. What the heck is  _ wrong _ with him lately?

“It’s not like that,” he says sheepishly, looking off to the side, because he doesn’t know what it  _ is _ like. And he’s still holding that... _ thing _ , and he holds his hand out, as if expecting her to take it.

“What?!” she snaps. “A-are you gonna ask me to use it  _ o-on _ you now or something?! D-disgusting perv! Cornering me in my r-room and everything!”

“But you’re the one who invited me in!”

“All excuses!” She pulls back dramatically as she continues to berate him. “Y-you’re seriously the worst, so pathetic! I-I can’t believe you would  _ use _ it!”

“...I made sure to wash it thoroughly,” he says softly, and with that, he’s admitted to his crime, and Fukawa really looks ready to kill him. She looks at him like he’s the lowest there is, and he’s horribly ashamed of himself, and yet, that’s not all there is to it.

There is a part of him that feels buried beneath  _ something _ , the same part of him that felt a spark of familiarity upon discovering the toy, the same part of him that longed to use it. It is a part that he can’t explain, and yet it is a part that is there nonetheless, and he doesn’t know what to do now. Fukawa is glaring daggers at him, looking like she’s trying to gather her thoughts, and he stiffens, praying that she doesn’t notice the feeling overtaking him.

“Y-you’re really into this, aren’t you?” she says, her voice barely audible now, a sharp contrast to her scolding of a few moments ago. He can’t help but notice that she is no longer looking at his face, and he doesn’t want to know where her eyes linger. “C-come to take advantage of me, and how...how lonely I am, huh? Pathetic p-perv, as if I’d ever consider you on m-my master’s level.”

Ishimaru starts to back up, wanting to flee suddenly. He knows that he’s getting himself into something absolutely unforgivable, something that he will likely regret for the rest of his life if he doesn’t get out now. For every step back he takes, Fukawa takes another step forward, and the distance between them doesn’t grow. She’s already onto him, she’s already got him all figured out, before he could even finish figuring himself out, and he wants to leave more than anything, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he quietly says, “I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got e-experience,” she snaps, “so don’t expect me to be too great of a teacher!”

But Fukawa, as it turns out, doesn’t waste much time once she’s set her mind on something. Her shyness aside, she corners him almost menacingly, ordering him around like she  _ does _ know what she’s doing, contrary to what she’s just told him. And he follows along, against his better judgment, against everything he’s always tried to be, and she has him out of his clothes and at her feet in a surprising amount of time, the toy confiscated from him and put to the side for now.

“I can’t believe you’re already hard,” she says in a low voice. “Th-that’s so weird! Not that I’m really one to talk but...but...you’re still a total creepy pervert!”

Her words don’t carry the same sting they once did, or perhaps they do, but he’s already learned to accept that that’s what he wants, for whatever reason. He kneels before her, staring at the ground, not sure what to do, leaving everything entirely in her hands. Her voice grows steadily more even, the more she orders him around, and when she first kicks him back, to stand on his chest, she almost looks confident in herself.

“I-is that what you wanted?” she asks. “Did you want me to step on you, so you could know you were beneath me?”

“I…”

“Shut up! I-it’s too weird to have you talk to me, a-and anyway...you’ve got to do whatever I say, so I say you can’t talk to me!” she commands, and he can’t say that he has many complaints in that regard. She may not know what she’s doing, but he knows even less, and the less he has to do, the better. Better still if he weren’t doing anything at all, but he’s already dug his own grave here.

And Fukawa digs her foot into his chest a little bit, to emphasize her point. She has a different look about her now, like she’s finally starting to fall into her element, and if things didn’t feel so rushed and strange, Ishimaru is sure that he would think she was absolutely beautiful like this. He hasn’t  _ looked _ at anyone like that, because dating at his age is impractical and improper, but now he has no choice but to look at Fukawa, and he wonders, would he have fallen for her someday, if given the chance?

But then she’s snapping, “Wh-what’s that stupid expression for? Don’t get distracted, I’m not done with you yet!” She’s been standing on him for so long that he’s almost been naive enough to wonder if that’s all that she really has in mind for him, but now she orders him up, and to her bed.

“Bend over it,” she says, and he does without any further hesitation. He’s too far gone now, having given in completely to this side of him that, before yesterday, he had no idea existed. Soon, he knows the consequences will catch up to him, and that he will surely regret this act of indecency to his dying day.

Fukawa uses lotion on her toy, though it is still a difficult fit, as she does little to get him ready for it. He at least knows from his shameful experiences the previous day that relaxation helps, not that it’s easy to get rid of tension at a time like this. But he manages, and she managed to fit it mostly inside of him before turning it on, and turning it up, and he lets out a pathetic  _ squeal _ as he feels it buzz inside of him. He tries not to make so much noise, but he can’t help it, and he could cry, he’s so ashamed and so  _ into this _ , and so very ashamed that he’s into this.

“W-well? What are you waiting for? Stand back up!” she orders, and he tries to snap to attention, though he finds that his legs are shakier now and that it takes a little more effort. Ishimaru still can’t make eye contact with her, and stares at the floor, not sure where to look now. “Do you like that? I-if I had better equipment, I could actually...y-you know...of  _ course _ you know, you perv! But I don’t, so we have to settle for this!” Even she blushes at what she’s implying.

Since they can’t do what she has in mind, and she doesn’t seem willing to go all the way- something that he’s relieved to see- she turns away from him, and commands him to close his eyes. He can hear the rustle of fabric, and then he can hear her sitting on the edge of her bed, and when he’s finally told to open his eyes again, he finds that she is still completely clothed, though she’s blushing and glaring off to the side.

“B-between my legs,” she mumbles, and it only takes him a moment to understand that this is her next order. He feels like he’s crossing a line all over again as he follows her instructions, but he follows them nonetheless, kneeling between her legs as she spreads them, getting underneath her skirt to discover that, as he suspected, she removed her panties when she had him close his eyes.

As if on cue, she says, “D-don’t l-look, alright?!” Although it’s a little late, he still closes his eyes, and, though he has no idea how to do this, he does know what she wants him to do, and he doesn’t wait for further instruction before he leans forward, nuzzling between her thighs, hesitantly sticking out his tongue.

It isn’t long before he’s buried his tongue inside of her, not sure if the movements are right all the while. He traces shapes and tries to listen for reactions from her, but even when she does make noise, it’s hard to tell if they’re positive or not. Ishimaru knows that he must be absolutely hopeless at this, and he wants to silence the part of him that  _ longs _ for her to tell him just how hopeless he is, but then, if it weren’t for that part, he wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with, now, would he?

It feels like this goes on for an eternity, and also feels like she stops him too soon. He knows, at least, that there’s no way she let herself finish when she suddenly says, “That’s enough! G-get up, I want you to...do something else.”

He does his best to climb out from under her skirt with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, she’s glaring at him with so much disdain that he goes weak at the knees- or, weaker, rather, as it’s still hard for him to stand with the toy vibrating in him. She turns a bit, angling her body so that, even when she hikes up her skirt, he can’t see beneath it, and says, “W-well? What are you waiting for? I-I’ve been teasing you this whole time so go ahead and jack off for me! It’s what you want, right?”

Is it what he wants? He fought himself so hard the day before, only to end up doing just that, but to do something so shameless in front of someone else...after what they’ve done so far, it should just be a drop in the bucket, and yet, for Ishimaru, it seems like the biggest humiliation yet.

So he wraps his hand around his cock and Fukawa watches him as he slowly, hesitantly, begins to work it up and down. Though he can’t see under her skirt, he can tell by the placement of her hand the jerk of her shoulders that she’s pleasuring herself now as well. In the back of his mind, he hopes that she’s able to get herself off like this, since he was too worthless to manage it himself.

She tries to keep scowling at him, but from time to time, her expressions slips into one far more wanton.  _ That _ only makes him work his hand faster, letting out a pathetic, broken moan that she sneers at. She doesn’t say anything else to him, but she doesn’t have to; mentally, he begins to fill in the gaps of conversation with his own fantasies, but now, the plain girl from the day before has been replaced with Fukawa.

He finishes before her, but it isn’t by much, and the two of them are left, panting in silence, and not quite looking at each other. It’s a wonder he doesn’t collapse when he finally comes, though it is not much different than the day before, he knows that it _is_ because he hasn’t just disgraced himself. He’s disgraced himself in front of _someone_ _else_ , and he doesn’t know why that excites him all over again. There really must be something wrong with him.

“Y-you better cl-clean up after yourself,” she mumbles, her confident persona fading away before his eyes. “G-g-get out after that a-and don’t tell  _ anyone _ about this, o-or I’ll make you pay for it!”

“Do you want me to…” His voice is so dry and quiet as he finally speaks up.

“J-just leave it in. And on. W-walk back to your room with it,  _ then _ take it out,” she orders. “I-if you can manage that, pervert. M-make sure it’s clean again, before you bring it back next time.”

All he can do is nod, and when he has his mess cleaned up and his clothes back on, she tells him to get out again, and he does, walking down the hall in a daze. Soon, he will be back to beating himself up for his horrible behavior, and he will ask himself why he didn’t tell her that there wouldn’t be a next time, though he already knows the answer to that question.

More than anything, he wants there to be a next time.


End file.
